Pecados
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: La iglesia católica siempre ha representado a Dios, sus costumbres y tradiciones. Los padres hacen llegar la palabra como día a día lo hacen. Las monjas hacen obras de caridad. Pero… ¿Qué pasa a puerta cerrada? ¿Seguirán teniendo la misma conducta entre ellos?/ Black*Star POV, SoulxMaka AU, Leve OOC


Hola! Venimos los Gemelos Hana con una nueva idea, queremos que lean este preambulo para un lemon que vamos a hacer

Jumbiie: quiero dedicar este fic a mi ex cuñada **Ren Miyamoto**...

Julian: ex cuñada dice...

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: PERSONAS APEGADAS A LA IGLESIA CATOLICA Y/O A SUS COSTUMBRES _NO LEER_**

**SOUL EATER NO NOS PERTENECE**

* * *

**PECADOS**

_La iglesia católica siempre ha representado a Dios, sus costumbres y tradiciones. Los padres hacen llegar la palabra como día a día lo hacen. Las monjas hacen obras de caridad. Pero… ¿Qué pasa a puerta cerrada? ¿Seguirán teniendo la misma conducta entre ellos?/ Black*Star POV, SoulxMaka AU, Leve OOC_

* * *

Si. La iglesia católica, ¿habéis escuchado que todos los domingo es obligatorio ir a misa, si no es que otro día de la semana?

Si. A todos nos pasa eso. Despiertan, se bañan, se visten de forma decente, con largas faldas y mantos en la cabeza, diezman. No estoy diciendo que la religión este mal. No, nunca. Lo malo en sí es la iglesia.

¿Alguna vez habéis escuchado que dicen que las monjitas son putas? O ¿Qué los padres son violadores de niños? (pederastas, pedófilos… ¿no es la misma cosa?... que se yo)

Pero… no…

Un padre enamorado de una hermosa monja.

¿Esta le hará caso al padre albino?

-Cállate ya, Black*Star- me dijo Soul enojado

-oh vamos, _Padre Evans_- le dije con burla

-que cierres la boca en nombre de Dios, _padre Star_- me respondió

-chicos, dejen sus peleas, sabemos que Soul pretende a la monja Albarn, hija del _ex-obispo Albarn_-

-y que lo digas _Padre Death_, fue todo un caos esa noticia-

-¿Qué ironía no?- nos dijo Soul

-si, fue una trágica noticia- respondió Kid

-la ironía es que los tres somos padres y no somos violadores, bueno Kid…-

-cállate…-

-casi todo el convento sabe que tienes sexo con la monja Makenshi-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú también lo haces con la monja Nakatsukasa-

-¿acaso soy el único de los tres que no ha tenido sexo con una monja?-

-así parece, y si no te apuras… recuerda lo que les sucede a las monjas que cumplen el mandato de mantenerse vírgenes-

-¿es por eso que le la monja Makenshi no te protesto? ¿Le contaste lo que hace cada año el Papá con las monjas vírgenes?-

-si lo hice, pero porque yo la amo-

-y yo la Tsubaki-

-¿desde cuándo…? Oh, olvídalo. Pero impediré que el Papá Giriko junto con su mano derecha Justin se aproveche de la monja Albarn-

Así como lo oyen

Cada tres años, el papá y su mano derecha quitan la virginidad de las monjas que se mantuvieron vírgenes. En cambio, con las que no lo son y mantienen una relación carnal con el mismo padre con el que le entregaron su primera vez son ascendidas a madres superioras, siempre y cuando juren pertenecer solo a un padre.

Es algo así como comprometerse o contraer matrimonio. Al menos Tsubaki y Chrona se alejaron de ese destino de ser violadas por el papá Giriko, la que me preocupa es Maka.

Aunque no lo crean nosotros seis nos conocimos de pequeños.

Death the Kid, es el hijo de un empresario que al saber que la madre de Chrona, Medusa, la enviaría a un convento a convertirse en una monja la siguió y empezó su vocación de ser un padre. Una vez que conoció lo que les hacían a las monjas se lo conto a Chrona y a su vez revelo su amor.

Lo mío con Tsubaki es idéntico, solo que espero que a mí me asciendan a Dios.

En cambio… Maka y Soul… Maka decidió entrar al convento junto con Tsubaki y Chrona pero Maka quería ser la primera mujer en ascender a un puesto superior al de Madre Superiora, puesto que su madre lo fue, pero cuando conoció al Obispo Albarn todo cambio y nació Maka. Ella decidió demostrarles a todos que a pesar de ser llamada _hija de la lujuria_, sería una excelente monja e incluso sueña con tener un puesto como Obispo.

Maldito machismo. Es lo que decía Maka.

Y ahora mírenos a todos aquí, Soul, Kid y yo tenemos 25 años y Maka, Chrona y Tsubaki 24. Cada cierto tiempo vienen de visita las primas de Kid, Elizabeth Makenshi (es cuñada de Chrona, su esposo es Ragnarok… un buen tipo, me agrada) y Patricia Thompson, esta dudo que se case…

Y así empieza una gran cadena de _gratos pecados_, dentro de la misma Iglesia Católica.

* * *

Esperamos les haya gustado... el sabado-domingo estariamos subiendo un lemon SxM

Jumbiie: se lo prometi a Ren-chan, si me da lo que exigo ewe subiremos mas rapido el lemon

Julian: ¿merecemos un review? :c

* * *

_Can You Give me a Review? (Ok, no... no somos buenos en ingles(?)_


End file.
